Colossus
The Colossus is a tall Protoss robotic unit that appears in StarCraft II. It is designed to destroy large numbers of weaker opponents. Overview The Colossus is an antiquated Protoss war machine, dating back to the Kalath Intercession. It is unique in that it was created purely as a war machine, in contrast to most Protoss automotons which are mainly created for industrial and/or resource gathering purposes. Such a trait was demonstrated by the mass slaughter carried out against the Kalathi, appalling the Protoss. As such, the Conclave outlawed the manufacture of Colossi, and existing machines were deactivated before being sealed away in distant asteroids and uninhabited moons. The war against the Zerg however, has prompted the Protoss to reinstall the Colossus as part of their arsenal.2007-06-28. Colossus. StarCraft II Features at Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-01. The Colossus is a towering construct, striding across the battlefield on four tall, slender legs which give it an extremely high level of mobility. The great height of the machine allows it to step up and down cliffs and other steep elevations with little difficulty, and gives it a dominating field of fire. The heavily armored hull of the Colossus carries two powerful thermal lances: one mounted on each side of its body. Complex focusing and targeting systems are used to pinpoint the continuous damage output of the thermal lances for optimal efficiency. As a target is destroyed, the lances are switched to a new target instantly so that a colossus' beam cuts a fiery swathe of destruction through multiple enemies with each firing cycle. Game Unit Colossi]] The Colossus can be transported by the Phase Prism, which transforms it and other transported units into energy.Karune. 2007-09-20. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 14. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-09-21. Height and Climbing The Colossus appears to step over obstacles such as rocks,Karune. 2007-12-12. Chat with Karune about the Screenshots (page 10). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-12-21. ledgesStapleton, Dan. "StarCraft II." PC Gamer Magazine 164 (August 2007): 20-30. and even small buildings such as the Supply DepotKarune. 2008-02-14. colossus question. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-14. due to StarCraft II's inverse kinematics (IK) system. A Colossus is tall enough to see the tops of cliffs, enabling it to climb them without a spotter.Karune. 2008-02-13. Terran Medic Abilites. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-02-13. The Colossus' height enables anti-air attacks, such as those of the Missile Turret, to strike it (even though it is a ground unit).2007-05-19. Cinematic Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12. Blizzard has confirmed that this is because the Colossus is so tall that it counts as both a ground and air unit for the purpose of what attacks are able to hit it.Karune. 2007-07-23. StarCraft II Q&A - Karune Briefings. StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-09-06. If an enemy unit, such as the Thor, can attack both ground and air units, it will use whichever attack is stronger against the Colossus.Karune, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-06-21. StarCraft: Legacy StarCraft II Exclusive Q&A with Karune. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-06-21. A Colossus targeted by Anti-Gravity is treated entirely as an air unit and cannot attack while in the grip of the ability.1, what'll happen if we use Anti-Gravity ability to a colossus? its feel become an air unit and its head become space unit? 2,if we use Anti-Gravity ability to a sensor tower, can the sensor tower detect the clocking unit like in the normal time 1) The Colossus would become lifted into the air and become entirely an air unit for the duration of the Anti-Gravity ability. While suspended in the air, it will not be able to attack any units, and will be vulnerable to attack from any units that can hit air. Karune. 2008-05-06. Questions about Anti-Gravity ability. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-06. Attacks The Colossus' attack, which fires multiple beams able to kill five Zerglings in a row, does linear splash damage which is very effective against groups of units such as Marines and Zealots.Karune. 2008-02-08. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 29. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-08. A Colossus can destroy a Nexus in 35 seconds and a Phase Cannon in 7 seconds; according to Karune buildings are still formidable against them.Karune. 2007-11-07. Terran - Stronger than the Protoss...? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-07. Colossi beams cannot be stopped by a Mothership's Time Bomb ability.Karune. 2007-11-12. Chat with Karune about the Screenshots. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-12. The Colossus' attacks only strike ground units. Upgrades *Null-Flux Generator *Research at: Robotics Support Bay2008-03-28. More Starcraft 2 eye candy - Protoss interface closeups. StarFeeder. Accessed 2008-03-29. *Cost: 200 200 **This ability enhances the defensive qualities of a Colossus' shield.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-03-16. StarCraft 2 Korean and Chinese Build Summary. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-03-18. References/External links *Protoss Colossus review (includes video) Category:StarCraft II Protoss units